Obsession
by Fairy Law
Summary: Chapter 4 update! Masa lalu keluarga Kirkland, saat kelahiran Arthur terjadi sesuatu yang besar!
1. Chapter 1

**Ini Adalah Fic kedua Bheby di Fandom Hetalia!**

**Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan penulisan dan kalimat yang tidak jelas.**

**Jika ada yang tidak berkenan mohon di review, saya akan mengusahakan untuk membalasnya dengan PM.  
**

**Selamat menikmati!**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing:FrUk**

**Scotland: Edwin Kirkland.**

**Wales: Eric Kirkland.**

**Ireland: Deric Kirkland.**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya Sensei**

Dari arah hutan terdengar suara anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Apakah itu hantu? Ah tidak mungkin! Ini masih siang dan tidak mungkin hantu muncul pada siang hari. Apapun itu aku akan mencari tahu. Suara tangisan itu sekarang terdengar begitu dekat.

"Hiks..hiks... mama..hiks..papa..kakak..hiks..tolong...aku tersesat..hiks," isak suara itu.

Aku mulai mendekat ke arah suara isakan itu. Aku melewati beberapa pepohonan dan mulai menyibak semak belukar. Kadang semak belukar yang berduri itu menggores tanganku. Aku semakin dekat dengan suara tangis itu. Aku menyibak semak belukar yang berada di depanku dan mendapati seorang anak kecil tengah menangis. Anak itu dikelilingi oleh kelinci-kelinci kecil. Bahkan cahaya matahari pun menimpa sosoknya sehingga sosok anak itu terlihat berkilau.

**~( I can't love you anymore. You never understand my feelings)~**

"Hei! Kenapa kau menangis di tengah hutan seperti ini?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dan mata berwarna biru.

Seketika itu juga, anak kecil itu kaget dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih tua itu. Anak itu memiliki rambut yang sama pirangnya seperti anak laki-laki itu kecuali rambut anak itu lebih pendek. Anak kecil itu juga memiliki mata berwarna hijau zamrut yang menawan dan alis lucu yang tebal.

"Si..siapa kau?" balas anak itu.

"Namaku Francis, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"I..itu.. Itu bukan urusanmu!" entah kenapa anak itu langsung membentak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Wah, kau pasti tersesat ya? Pasti kau tersesat saat mencoba kabur dari rumah, iyakan?" goda Francis.

"Ti..tidak! Aku tidak kabur dari rumah! Yang salah itu papa sama mama, mereka jahat! Mereka lebih sayang kakak!" bentak anak itu dengan wajah yang semakin memerah dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Wah, ternyata kau benar-benar tersesat karena kabur dari rumah ya?" Franci tidak percaya bahwa tebakannya benar-benar tepat.

"Aku tidak kabur dari rumah!" bentak anak itu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku yang salah. Bagaimana jika aku mengantarkanmu untuk pulang?" tawar Francis.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama papa dan mama lagi! Mereka jahat!"

"Hei, kau tidak boleh seperti itu! papa dan mamamu akan mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Peduli setan! Mereka lebih menyayangi kak Edwin dari pada aku!"

'_Edwin?'_ batin Francis.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Francis penasaran.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland," balas anak itu lembut sembari memandang Francis.

_'Wah, sudak aku duga. Dia anak bangsawan Kirkland rupanya.'_

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin pulang. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut jalan-jalan bersamaku?"

Arthur agak ragu untuk menerima ajakan Francis. Bagaimanapun juga Francis adalah orang asing baginya. Lagi pula ia agak curiga pada Francis karena Fracis memiliki wajah yang bisa dikategorikan 'mesum' hal itu yang pertama terlintas di benak Arthur untuk tidak menerima ajakan Francis. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat Arthur menuruti ajakan Francis.

Arthur berdiri dari tempatnya menangis dan mulai berjalan ke arah Francis. Wajah polos nan lugunya menatap wajah Francis dengan penasaran dan hal itu membuat wajah Francis memerah.

"Umn.. ayo!" ajak Francis sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Arthur menerima uluran tangan itu dengan mantap.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka keluar dari hutan. Hamparan padang rumput yang hijau menyambut mereka. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyibak rambut mereka, terasa seperti dibelai oleh tangan kasat mata.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang apa di hutan?" tanya Arthur setelah mereka berjalan agak lama.

"Aku sedang berburu dan saat itu buruanku lepas, bertepatan dengan hal itu aku mendengarmu menangis."

"Kau? Berburu?"

"Ada yang salah?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku 12 tahun, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku 7 tahun."

"Wah, umur tujuh tahun masih suka tersesat dan menangis? Hahahahaha!"

"Diam Bloody Frog GIT!"

"Haha..maaf..maaf.."

Keheningan melanda mereka. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah jauh dari arah hutan. Mereka hanya berjalan ditengah-tengan padang rumput. Untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Francis memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ayolah!"

"Ba..baiklah, papa dan mama tidak pernah memperbolehkanku keluar padahal kakak-kakakku sering keluar rumah untuk berburu. Mereka bilang akan berbahaya jika aku keluar. Itu sangat tidak adil! Mungkin saja mereka menganggapku aib atau apalah! Setiap ada pesta dirumah, aku selalu dikurung di dalam kamar! Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Sudah pasti mereka membenciku!"

"Hei, hal itu tidak berarti mereka membencimu. Oh ya, kita sudah sampai!"

"Hah, sampai dimana?"

"Coba lihat itu," Francis menunjuk ke arah utara. Disana terlihat sebuah mansion besar dengan tembok putih dan atap merah. Mansion itu memiliki sebuah menara dengan dengan bungan mawar pagar yang menjalar di sekitarnya.

Terlihat dari arah mansion itu seorang pria dengan rambut pirang tengah memeluk seorang wanita dengan rambut merah yang menangis. Diantara pria dan wanita itu terdapat tiga orang anak laki-laki yang satu berambut merah seperti ibunya dan dua lainnya berambut coklat sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan ikut menangis.

Diantara mansion terlihat banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran meneriakkan nama seseorang. Arthur dapat mendengar suara isak tangis wanita itu.

"Kemana anakku? Mana anakku! Arthur!"

"Lihat, jika mereka membencimu mereka tidak akan bersusah payah mencarimu. Pergilah kesana dan peluklah mereka."

Seketika itu juga air mata Arthur turun, dia mulai berlari ke arah mansion itu. Orang-orang yang meihat kedatangan Arthur langsung berlari ke arah Arthur. Arthur langsung hinggap diantara pelukan papa dan mamanya.

"Mama, maafkan aku karena elah pergi tanpa bilang-bilang."

"Oh, anakku! Kau kembali. Tentu saja mama memaafkanmu!"

Dari kejauhan terlihat Francis sedang mengamati adegan mengharukan itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dia langsung menoleh dan mendapati dua anak yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tengah menatanya dengan wajah yang marah.

"Oi yang mulia! Dasar tidak Awesome! Mentang-mentang kau pangeran kau bisa kabur begitu saja!" bentak seseorang dengan mata ruby dan rambut perak.

"Benar kata Gilbert! Kau kemana saja Francis? Kami sibuk mencarimu dimana-mana!" sambung seseorang dengan kulit kecoklatan, rambut coklat, dan mata hijau."

"Hei, walaupun kau pangeran, teapi kami tetap temanmu yang sangat awesome! Harusnya kau bilang jika kau ingin pergi iyakan Antonio!" bentak Gilbert.

"Itu benar!" balas Antonio.

"Hei, bisakah kalian sabar dulu. Aku baru saja mengembalikan seekor kelinci putih kesarangnya."

"Hah?" balas Gilbert dan Antonio bingung.

"Sudahlah jika kalian tidak mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong apakah kalian tahu kalau keluarga Kirkland memiliki anak keempat?"

"Hah? Setahuku mereka hanya memiliki tiga orang anak." balas Gilbert.

"Anak pertama mereka bernama Edwin dan seumuran dengan kita. Anak yang kedua dan ketiga kembar dan mereka bernama Eric dan Deric beda setahun dengan kakaknya. Sepertinya mereka tidak memiliki anak keempat," ucap Antonio.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Oh... Bukan apa-apa," balas Francis dengan heran.

**ToBeContinue**

**Entah kenapa aku lagi pengen ngebuat cerita kayak begini.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebenarnya Bheby punya suatu hoby yang bisa dikategorikan biasa. Bheby paling suka ngebuat fic yang isinya satu Uke terus diperebutkan oleh beberapa Seme. Bheby punya rencana untuk membuat Arthur diperebutkan oleh Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Alfred, dan Kiku as Seme. Sebenernya pengen nambah pairing, tetapi nanti tambah ribet. Ini masih rencana loh. Mohon dukungannya.**

**I Love You Arthur **

**!You're The coretPrincesscoret Price of Hetalia Axis Power!**

**

* * *

**

**7 tahun kemudian...**

"Aku tahu kalian selalu berusaha menyembunyikanku selama ini, tetapi kenapa? Sebegitu bencinyakah kalian denganku!" bentak seorang remaja dengan ciri-ciri rambut pirang pendek, mata hijau zambrut dan alis yang tebal. Dua orang di depannya yang sepertinya adalah orangtuanya hanya dapat menundukkan kepala sembari menghela nafas.

"Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu Arthur," balas seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut serta mata yang senada dengan anak yang dipanggil Arthur.

"Kalau begitu kenapa papa? Kalian pasti memiliki alasan, pasti mama tahu kenapa? Tolong beritahu aku!" balas Arthur dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Arthur anakku, oh...!" cukup sudah, wanita dengan rambut merah itu menumpahkan air matanya. Mata zambrutnya yang dulu selalu mengeluarkan cahanya kini telah redup. Wajah Arthur dengan wajah ibunya sungguh mirip, bahkan para pelayan yang sudah lama bekerja di Mansion itu selalu susah untuk membedakannya.

"Aku sekarang sudah berumur 14 tahun dan sudah bisa melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan orangtuaku. Kalian pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Cepat katakan ada apa! Apakah aku memiliki suatu penyakit, ataukah ada yang lain dari diriku!"

BBRRAAKK! suara pintu dibanting. Suara yang cukup keras sampai para pelayan yang sedang bekerja jadi kaget dibuatnya. Dari ambang pintu terlihat tiga orang pria. Yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan mata hijau zambrut dan yang lainnya memiliki rambut coklat kemerahan yang memiliki mata sama seperti anggota keluaranya, dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya mereka kembar.

"Sudah cukup Arthur, sudah cukup kau menghujami kami dengan berbagai keluhanmu. Bahkan kau telah membuat mama menangis, sekarang kau ikut aku!" pria dengan rambut merah itu langsung menarik tangan Arthur keluar dari ruang kerja papanya.

"Eric, Deric. Tolong bawa mama ke kamarnya dan berikan segelas teh pada mama agar sedikit lebih tenang," ucap pria berambut merah itu kepada kedua adiknya.

"Kak Edwin apa-apaan! Cepat lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau kakak perintah lagi!" teriakan Arthur menggema di lorong-lorong Mansion itu.

Edwin tambah mengeratkan pegangan pada tangan adiknya itu, dia bahkan tidak peduli kepada Arthur yang tengah meringis kesakitan di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba Edwin berhenti di sebuah pintu, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu itu dan menarik adiknya masuk ke dalamnya. Dia langsung melempar Arthur ke atas kasur dengan kasar.

"Mulai sekarang kau dihukum di dalam kamarmu! Kau tidak boleh keluar kamar walaupun kau hanya ingin mengambil segelas air putih, mengerti!"

"Kakak tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu padaku, aku bukan tahanan kakak!" bentak Arthur.

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tetapi dari dulu kau sudah menjadi tahanan rumah ini!" balas Edwin dengan kejam. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Arthur dapat mendengar Edwin memerintahkan beberapa pelayan untuk berjaga di depan kamar Arthur.

"Hiks...ke..kenapa semuanya tidak adil..hiks...," inilah rutinitas Arthur. Menangis dengan bingun. Bertanya-tanya mengapa semua orang selalu mengurungnya. Dia bukanlah burung dengan bulu emas yang jika tidak dikurung akan mati, dia manusia sama seperti kita. Dia hanya tidak tahu betapa spesialnya dia.

**~(again and again you say "I Love You" but you never mean it)~**

"Wah, suasana Mansion itu benar-benar tidak awesome! Bayangkan dari saat kita diperintahkan oleh si Francis untuk menyelidiki Mansion ini, Mansion ini selalu di awali oleh teriakan dan diakhiri oleh bantingan pintu! Benar-benar tidak awesome!"

"Sudahlah Gil, tetapi sudah bagus kita bisa mengetahui keberadaan anak keempat bangsawan Kirkland itu. Francis pasti senang!"

"Dia yang senang kita yang repot Antonio! Benar-benar tidak Awesome!"

"Tetapi yang kubingungkan adalah kenapa harus disembunyikan. Padahal aku ingin melihat wajahnya," ucap Antonio sembari menatap ke arah jendela kamar Arthur.

"Aku juga penasaran, saat masih kecil wajahnya dibiarkan terlihat. Tetapi saat umur 10 wajahnya ditutup agar tidak ada yang melihatnya," ucap Gilbert ikut memandangan ke arah jendela kamar Arthur.

"Oh ya, katanya Francis akan meminta saudaranya untuk melukis si Arthur itu pada waktu masih kecil!" ucap Antonio sembari menoleh ke arah Gilbert.

"Lalu? Hanya wajah waktu maish kecilnya saja sih biasa! Benar-benar tidak awesome ah si Francis itu!"

"Katanya saudara Francis yang bernama Feliciano itu dapat melihat wajah orang di masa yang akan datang!"

"Hee... benarkah! Awesome! Walaupun masih awesomeman aku! Kesesesesese. Tetapi masa harus sampai menyuruh saudaranya untuk membuatkan replika wajahnya si Arthur itu, dasar si Francis sampai sebegitu terobsesinya."

"Maklumilah Gil, ayahnya sang raja meninggal dan raja meninggalkan beban kerajaan padanya yang waktu itu masih berumur 15 tahun."

"Diakan masih punya banyak wanita di kerajaan!"

"Mungkin hanya untuk selingan saja," sebenarnya Antonio berkata seperti itu hanya untuk candaan, tetapi memang sulit untuk menerima kalau teman mereka telah berubah.

"Hei, kalian berdua yang bersembunyi di semak-semak! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" bentak salah seorang penjanga.

"Wah, gawat Gil, kita harus lari!" akhirnya Antonio dan Gilbert lari dengan memanjat pagar sambil berteriak...

"WAHAHAHAH DASAR BODOH, MENGEJAR KAMI SAJA TIDAK BISA! HAAHAHA."

**~(You come to me again, Is there something that you want?)~**

"Bagaimana Feliciano, apakah lukisan itu sudah jadi?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan mata biru yang kita kenal sebagai Francis.

"Sudah kak, lihat betapa cantiknya dia."

"Holla! Kami telah tiba!" Antonio dand Gilbert datang dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Kalian datang di waktu yang tepat. Aku ingin memperkenalkan kepada kalian Arthur Kirkland versi 14 tahun," ucap Francis seraya menunjuk sebuah lukisan besar di depannya.

"Bukankah dia cantik?" sambungnya.

Antonio dan gilbert benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan orang yang berada di dalam lukisan itu. Rambut pirang pendek dengan mata zambrut yang mengelurkn cahaya itu. Senyum bak putri cantik itu membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya terasa hangat. Benar-benar lukisan yang terlihat nyata.

"Cantik," hanya satu kata itu yang dapat mereka-Gilbert dan Antonio-ucapkan.

"Arthur sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu," Francis berjalan ke arah mejanya dan membuka sebuah gulungan surat yang khusus dibuat untuk bangsawan Kirkland.

_Dari: Raja Francis._

_Kepada: Keluarga Bangsawan Kirkland._

_Besok malam akan diadakan pesta dansa untuk para bangsawan dan rakyat biasa di istana. Diharapkan kehadiannya pukul 07.00._

_Kepada setia keluarga, diharapkan membawa seluruh keluarga dan aku tahu apa yang kalian sembunyikan._

_Tertanda Raja Francis._

Feliciano,Antonio, dan Gilbert hanya bisa berfacepalm membaca surat blakblakan yang dibuat oleh sahabat mereka itu.

"Kenapa? Apakah surat ini terlalu resmi?" tanya Francis.

"Resmi kau bilang? Dasar tidak awesome!" Gilbert langsung menjitak kepala Francis.

"Me..memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana ya? Surat itu terkesan blakblakansih...," ucap Antonio.

"Biarlah! Aku malas memperbaikinya! Sekrang kalian semua pergi dari sini, aku ingin bersama dengan Arthurku!"

Akhirnya Gilbert, Feliciano, dan Antonio pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan francis yang sedang meneguk winenya. Francis tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arthur. Entah sejak kapan Fracis selalu mengingat wajah Arthur. Dimanapun dia berada, kapanpun, dan bersama siapapun.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bersatu mon cher~"

* * *

**ToBeContinue**

**Review for Farter Update**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou untuk review sebelumnya,**

**dan Gomen untuk keterlambatan updatenya.**

**~Enjoy~**

**.Obsession. **

**By: Fairy Law (karena hukum peri adalah mutlak).**

"Tuan ada kiriman surat dari kerajaan," ucap seorang pelayan laki-laki yang berada di depan pintu ruang kerja Mr. Kirkland.

"Dari mana?" tanya Mr. Kirkland pada pelayannya itu.

"Dilihat dari kenopnya, sepertinya surat ini datang dari kerajaan tuan."

"Kerajaan ya? Hmn... yang mulia Francis sungguh suka berpesta," komentar Mr. Kirkland yang mendapat senyuman geli dari pelayannya.

Pelayannya itu berjalan ke arah meja tuannya dan menaruh surat itu. Setelah pelayannya itu permisi, Mr. Kirkland mulai membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa detik membaca surat itu, Mr. Kirkland membelalakkan matanya. Dapat ditebak bahwa Mr. Kirkland kaget setela membaca surat yang khusus ditulis Francis segera Mr. Kirkland langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke kamar anak keempatnya, Arthur. Dengan beringasnya, Mr. Kirkland menggedor pintu kamar putranya sembari berteriak.

"ARTHUR! BUKA PINTUNYA, CEPAT!"

Arthur yang mendengar hal itu agak enggan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dikarenakan dia takut diomeli atau dipukul oleh papanya. Padahal belum ada sejarah dimana Arthur, si anak kesayangan dipukul. Mungkin yang pernah dipukul adalah kakaknya yang pertama, kedua dan ketiga.

"BUKA ATAU PAPA DOBRAK!" satu peritah desertai ancaman memang paling mempan untuk anak yang selalu dikurung di dalam rumahnya. Dengan cepat Arthur membuka pintu itu, wajahnya terlihat cemas saat melihat wajah papanya yang menatapnya dengan murka.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" dengan cepat Mr. Kirkland menampar wajah cantik Arthur. Karena Arthur lemah, akhirnya dia tersungkur ke belakang dengan telapak tangan yang memegang pipinya.

"Papa apa-apaan! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Arthur balas berteriak kepada ayahnya.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Ribut seka-" Mrs. Kirkland langsung kaget begitu melihat Arthur. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Arthur yang tengah memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu!" teriak Mrs. Kirkland kepada suaminya itu.

"Lihat surat ini!" Mr. Kirkland menyerahkan surat itu kepada istrinya. Mrs. Kirkland juga kaget setelah membaca surat itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Arthur dengan pandangan sedih.

"Arthur apa yang kamu lakukan sampai raja bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti! Raja siapa! Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan siapa-siapa seumur hidupku!"

"Raja Francis Arthur, dia adalah orang yang mengundang kira ke pesta dansanya dan dialah yang mengetahui keberadaanmu," ucap mamanya dengan lembut.

Seketika itu juga Arthur teringat tentang seseorang, seseorang yang menolongnya saat dia tersesat. Seseorang yang telah menggandeng tangannya. Seseorang yang telah mengantarnya kembali ke penjara. Saat itu juga wajah Arthur memerah sedangkan orang tuanya hanya diam seribu bahasa saat wajah Arthur memerah.

"Er.. kepa wajahmu memerah? Apakah papa menamparmu terlalu keras?"

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, cepat keluar dari kamarku!" akhirnya Arthur mendorong kedua orangtuanya agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oi, besiap-siaplah untuk besok malam! Kau juga akan ikut pergi ke pesta!" teriak papanya dari luar.

Disana Arthur. Bersender di pintu kamarya. Dari wajahnya terlukis sebuah senyuman yang puas. Dia bahagia, orang itu masih mengingatnya. Orang itu bahkan mengundangnnya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia masih ingat padaku. Jika aku tahu dia adalah raja, aku akan bersikap lebih baik padanya waktu itu."

**~(Love can't never lie. The only one who is lying is you)~**

Tanpa sepengathuan ayahnya, Edwin, Eric dan Deric menguping dari balik koridor. Setelah ayahnya pergi bersama ibunya, barulah Edwin, Eric, dan Deric keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Kak Edwin, kenapa kita harus selalu menyembunyikan Arthur?" tanya Eric dengan penasaran.

"Aku selalu kasihan kepada Arthur. Dari dulu dia sangat ingin pergi keluar. Memikirkannya saja jadi membuatku ingat tentang insiden saat dia kabur dari rumah," sambung Deric.

"Kalian tidak tahu seperti apa ceritanya, saat itu umurku 7 tahun sedangkan kalian 6 tahun dan belum mengerti apa-apa. Kira-kira tepat jam 12.00 malam saat ibu melahirkan Arhur, malam itu hujan deras dan..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Deric penasaran.

"Aku sedang malas cerita. Mungkin besok malam saat pesta aku akan bercerita," balas Edwin lalu meninggalkan kedua adiknya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" umpat Eric pelan.

**~( You'll never knew what will happen if you say I Love You)~**

"Apakah aku benar-benar harus pergi?" tanya Arthur kepada orangtuanya.

"Apa oleh buat, raja Francis sudah benar-benar tahu," balas Mr. Kirkland.

"Rasanya aku sakit perut. Sampaikan saja salamku padanya."

"Kamu hanya gugub anakku. Ini pertama kalinya kau pergi ke pesta dansa. Apa lagi pesta ini digelar di istana."

"Padahal kau dari dulu selalu ribut ingin ikut pergi ke luar rumah," ucap Edwin.

"Terserah," gumam Arthur singkat.

Satu keluarga itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang cukup besar untuk menampung mereka. Setelah mereka semua masuk dan bersiap, kereta yang ditarik oleh tiga kuda itu akhirnya bergerak.

"Apakah kalian masih marah padaku?" tanya Arthur pelan.

"Harusnya ayah yang minta maaf Arthur. Maaf jika papa menamparmu terlalu keras," balas Mr. Kirkland.

"Ibu begitu kaget saat tiba-tiba wajahmu memerah. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan raja?" tanya Mrs. Kirkland.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa! Su...sungguh!" wajah Arthur kembali memerah.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mereka sampai di depan gerbang istana. Para penjaganya memuka gerbang megah yang menjulang ke langit itu. Kereta kuda mulai berjalan lagi dan berhenti di depan pintu kerajaan.

Arthur menatap kerajaan itu dengan tatapan biasa, tetapi dalam hatinya _'Wah megah sekali!' _demi menjaga imagenya dia harus tetap mempertahankan sifatnya itu.

Akhirnya sekeluarga itu turun dari kereta. Beberapa orang yang berada disekitar mereka menatap keluarga bangsawan itu dengan kagum, tetapi ada satu orang yang menjanggal perhatian mereka. Mereka yang melihat Arthur bingung karena setahu mereka keluarga Kirkland hanya memiliki tiga orang anak.

Walaupun begitu kebingungan mereka langsung terusir saat melihat Arthur memancarkan senyumannya. Senyuman cerah yang begitu cantik. Para laki-laki dan perempuan terpesona melihatnya. Arthur sendiri hampir salah tingkah ketika orang-orang itu memperhatikannya dengan wajah merona.

Keluarga Kirkland dituntun oleh penjaga istana untuk memasuki ballroom. Suasana ballroom itu sungguh megah. Lampu-lampu kristal dipajang dimana-mana. Di kedua sisi ballrom itu terdapat meja yang menaruh minuman dan snack kecil. Di ujung ballroom juga terdapat sebuah balkon yang mengarah langsung ke taman kerajaan.

**~(You don't know how it feels. Just watching and do nothing.)~**

"Benar-benar pesta yang awesome, banyak gadis-gadis cantik!" ucap Gilbert kepada Antnio.

"Hahaha, kita memang beruntung menjadi bangsawan dan pria tampan di pesta ini!" balas Antonio dengan narsisnya.

"Dari dulu kita yang awesome ini memang selalu dikerubungi oleh gadis cantik sih!"

"Oh ya gilbert, dimana Fracis?" tanya Antonio. Dia bingung kemana sahabatnya yang satu itu, padahal Francis sangat suka bertemu dengan gadis-gadis cantik.

"Kau lupa ya Antonio? Mungkin dia sedang mempersiapkan dirinya yang awesome itu untuk mertemu dengan pujaan hatinya ah maksudku obsesinya yang awesome!" jawab Gilbert dengan malas.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Bukan berarti Francis terobsesi dengan Arthur Kirkland!"

"Mana aku tahu? Dari dulu dia selalu melamuni anak itu, bahkan saat kita memancing dan dia tidak sengaja tertidur dia mengigau tentang Arthur. Kalau menurutku sih itu obsesi!" Antonio tahu sebenarnya ia juga berfikir kalau Francis terlalu terobsesi kepada anak keempat dari keluarga Kirkland itu. Antonio juga mengaku bahwa ia juga sedikit penasaran tentang Arthur Kirkland. Orangtuanya terkesan overprotective kepada anaknya.

Antonio mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gilbert yang sedang bercengkrama dengan dua orang wanita berambut pirang. Antonio akhirnya ikut bercengkrama dengan gadis lainnya saat tiba-tiba pandangan matanya-semua orang yang berada di ballroom-teralihkan kearah seorang pemuda cantik memakai pakaian berwarna putih. Pemuda itu memiliki iris mata berwarna hijau, alis tebal yang lucu, bibir mungil berwarna merah muda yang menggoda, tubuh ramping, dan senyuman menawan.

Pemuda itu turun dari tangga bersama dengan keluarganya. Orang tuanya di depan, dia dan kakak-kakanya di belakang. Mereka berjalan dengan anggun sembari menebarkan senyuman manis -kecuali Edwin dan Eric-kepada setiap orang.

"Gilbert..." Antonio kehabisan kata-kata saking kagumnya dengan kecantikan yang Arthur miliki.

"Benar-benar cantik..." sambung Gilbert yang ternyata ikut memperhatikan Arthur.

**~(Hurry up! Say I Love You and I will say I Love You to)~**

"Yang Mulia-"

"Apakah dia sudah datang?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Bagus, apakah persiapan tentang hal itu sudah kalian siapkan?"

"Ya, Mang mulia."

"Kalian tentu ingatkan apa yang aku perintahkan?"

"Tentu yang mulia. Bunuh seluruhnya dan sisakan yang keempat."

"Bagus dan apa yang aku tidak inginkan?"

"Jika, anak keempat terluka."

"Ya, itu yang aku tidak inginkan."

"Bagaimana dengan tamu yang lain?"

"Kau boleh melukai mereka, tetapi jangan sampai mereka mati. Mengerti?"

"Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia," pelayan itu akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Francis.

Disana, Francis duduk mengenakan pakaian pestanya yang berwarna Deep Blue. Dia menatap bulan purnama sembari meneguk winenya di atas balkon kamarnya. Rambutnya yang panjang itu diikat seluruhnya. Dia tersenyum lembut dengan pandangan mata yang dingin.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Arthur," ucapnya lirih.

**~(Please touch me with your gentle fingers)~**

Cukup sudah bagi Arthur. Dia jadi menyesal karena selalu ingin ikut pergi ke pesta. Kenapa? Karena begitu ia berpisah dari keluarganya, semua orang langsung mengerumuninya. Gadis-gadis yang dengan centilnya memperkenalkan diri mereka dan laki-laki yang dengan beraninya mengajaknya berdansa.

Tiba-tiba suara terompet berbunyi dan salah satu penjaga bekata (berteriak) raja akan segera turun dan diharapkan memberi hormat pada sang raja. Semua orang tak terkecuali Arthur langsug merundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkatlah kepala kalian wahai rakyatku."

Akhirnya sekarang Arthur dapar melihatnya. Francis. Orang yang telah menyelamatkannya saat ia tersesat di hutan. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Arthur tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok raja yang dulu pernah menyamatkannya. Francis pun begitu, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak remaja yang berumur 14 tahun itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Francis tersenyum.

"Para rakyatku, mari kita semua nikmati malam ini dengan dengan sebuah musik!"

PROKPROK

Suara tepukan tangan itu membuat seluruh ruangan dipenuhi dengan alunan musik classic. Orang-orang mulai berdansa dengan pasangan-pasangan mereka. Banyak yang mengajak Arthur berdansa, tetapi Arthur merasa enggan. Dia pergi meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang sedang memperebutkan dirinya. Dia pergi ke balkon untuk bersembunyi.

"Hah~" Arthur menghela nafasnya hanya untuk mengeluarkan penat yang dari tadi memenuhi kepalanya.

_'Jadi, seperti ini ya rasanya berada di pesta?'_ pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Dengan cepat Arthur membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menemukannya. Dia merasa gugub begitu mengetahui Sang Rajalah yang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari indahnya bulan purnama.

"Hai adik kecil yang tersesat. Sudah 7 tahun kita tidak bertemu," sapa Francis.

"Bloody Git! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau adalah pangeran?"

"Aku malas."

"Frog!"

"Hei, dari pada kita disini bagaimana jika kita berdansa saja?" ajak Francis. Wajah Arthur sukses memerah. Arthur sangat ingin menerima ajakan itu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbisik di telinganya.

_"Jangan, kau tidak akan suci lagi! Kau akan terjerumus, kembalilah bersama kami!"_

Seketika itu juga Arthur langsung kaget. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar balkon itu selain dirinya dan Francis. Siapakah yang membisikkan kata-kata itu. Arthur tidak pernah merasakan bisikan seperti itu sebelumnya. Bisika yang begitu lembut. Arthur dapat mendengar siratan nada-nada yang cemas pada setiap kata-kata yang dibisikkan kepadanya itu.

"Ada apa?" Francis menatap Arthur dengan bingung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi, apa kau menerima tawaranku?" Arthur agak enggan karena bisikan itu, tetapi akhirnya Arthur terima uluran tangan Francis. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah ballroom. semua mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

"Gilbert, lihat itu!" bisik Antonio kepada Gilbert.

"Wah, Francis sangat awesome. Cepat sekali gerakannya!" decak Gilbert kagum.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajak Arthur berdansa..." ucap Antonio lirih.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Ah bukan apa-apa," sebenarnya Gilbert mendengarnya. Dia juga ingin berdasa dengan Arthur, tetapi Arthur adalah incaran Francis. Bisa dibilang Arthur adalah orang yang pertama kalinya bisa mencuri perhatian Gilbert.

"Lihat Kak Edwin! Arthur berdansa dengan Yang mulia Francis," ucap Deric ke kakanya itu.

"Ah iya! Aku mau menagih janji kakak tentang Arthur! aku ingin mendengar ceritanya!" ucap Eric.

Mata Edwin masih tertuju kepada Arthur yang sedang berdasa dengan Francis. Terlihat pancaran bahagia di mata adiknya itu. Arthur tidak pernah terlihat sesenang itu, tetapi tetap saja Edwin tidak boleh membiarkan adiknya itu terjerumus. Dari seberang sana, Edwin dapat melihat orang tuanya tengah mengawasi Arthur dengan intens.

"Baiklah, sampai mana aku bercerita?" tanya Edwin yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arthur.

"Sampai saat mama melahirkan Arthur dan malam itu hujan deras!" balas Eric dan Deric bersamaan.

"Oke, malam itu hampir tepat jam 12.00 malam. Hujan turun dengan derasnya dan petir menyambar dimana-mana. kira-kira tinggal 3 menit sebelum Arthur terlahir. Mama berjuang sepenuh tenaga untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa mendalam, lalu..."

**ToBeContinue**

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sory lama update, maklum kena penyakit mager...**

**walaupun Bheby workaholic, tapi mager sering menyerang syaraf Bheby dikala ada tugas sekolah. Ada adegan yang ngambil di avatar the last air bender.**

**PASTI TYPO! sumpah berapa kali pun diperiksa pasti tetap ada typonya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Obsession**

"Oke, malam itu hampir tepat jam 12.00 malam. Hujan turun dengan derasnya dan petir menyambar dimana-mana. Kira-kira tinggal 3 menit sebelum Arthur terlahir. Mama berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa lalu..."

* * *

"Ayo, istriku! berjuanglah!"

**DUARR**

Suara petir menyambar di langit. Seorang ibu berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkan anaknya. Terdengar erangan kesakitan dari bibirnya setiap ia mencoba mengeluarkan anaknya yang berada di dalam kandungannya. Tubuhnya menegang dan keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Seorang pria memegang erat tangan dari ibu itu dan mencoba untuk menyemangati ibu itu. Sedangkan seorang anak kecil berambut merah hampir menangis melihat ibunya yang kesakitan.

"Ayo Mrs. Kirkland, terus dorong! Sudah hampir terlihat, tarik nafas anda dan hembuskan perlahan!"

"Hah...huh...akh!"

"Berjuanglah istriku!"

"Ibu!"

**DUARR**

Tiba-tiba sebuah petir yang besar menyambar kaca dari ruangan yang tengah dipakai untuk proses melahirkan itu.

**PRANGG**

Akibat sambaran petir itu, kaca dari kamar itu pecah. Pecahan kaca itu terlempar dan tanpa sengaja mengenai kepala sang bidan yang membantu proses melahirkan itu **(IRONIS BANGET!)**.

"Akh!" Seketika itu juga sang bidan ambruk dengan darah yang bercucuran di lantai.

"Miss. Pansylleig!"

"A..ayah! Bagaimana ini?"

"DIAMLAH EDWIN, CEPAT BANTU IBUMU DULU!" Sang ayah berteriak.

"Ayo istriku, tarik dan hembuskan nafasmu lalu dorong!"

"AKH, AAAAKKKHHHH!"

**TENGTONGTENGTONG *suara jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12.00 PM.**

"Oouee! Ooueee!" Suara tangisan bayi terdengar dan hujan pun mulai mereda.

"A..apa ini?" Sang suami kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Su..suamiku, a...ada apa? Ada apa dengan anakku?" Sang isteri ikut histeris melihat sang suami yang tengah menggendong anak mereka dengan pandangan horror.

"A..ayah, i..ini sebuah...bagaimana bisa!" Sang anak ikut memandang horror adik barunya.

"A..ada apa? Cepat beritahu aku!" Wanita itu menjerit cukup keras. Pria itu mengambil handuk basah hangat yang sudah dari tadi disediakan di tempat itu. Ia membersihkan darah dari anak bayinya. Anak itu berhenti menanis saat ayahnya tersenyum dan membersihkannya dengan lembut. Kulit anak itu tampak bercahaya, mata berirish emerald yang dimiliki anak bayi itu nampak bercahaya. Sang Istri hanya terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari suaminya.

"Jhonatan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anakku?"

"Calyx, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Jhonatan Kirkland menyerahkan anaknya kepada istrinya.

"Sa..sayap?" Hanya itu yang bisa Calyx Kirkland ucapkan saat ia menggendong anaknya itu dan melihat dua buah sayap kecil berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna merah yang berada di punggung anak itu.

"Edwin, panggil pelayan untuk membereskan kekacauan ini dan penjaga untuk menggotong mayat Miss. Pansylleig." Edwin Kirkland langsung pergi dari ruangan itu.

Dengan cepat Jhonatan Kirkland langsung membungkus anak mereka dengan selimut lembut berwarna biru dan menarik lengan istrinya, "Ayo Calyx, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Ki..kita mau kemana!"

"Ketempat dimana kita bisa melindungi anak ini!" Jhonatan menarik tangan Calix keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka berlari kecil menghindari para pelayan dan para penjaga. Tidak jarang Calyx terjatuh mengingat kondisinya yang sekarang, ia lemah dan tidak berdaya setelah melahirkan anak keempatnya.

Begitu mereka keluar dari mansion megah itu, Jhonatan langsung mengambil kuda dan menaikinya bersama Calyx yang menggendong anak mereka. Jhonatan memacu kudanya memasuki hutan. Suara cipratan air terdengar saat kuda itu menginjakkan kakiknya di rumput. Jalan di hutan benar-benar becek.

Jhonatan menghentikan kudanya di depan sebuah danau yang tenang. Danau yang mendapat pancaran sinar bulan yang sangat terang. Jhonatan membantu Calyx turun dari kudanya. Calyx yang bingung hanya mengikuti Jhonatan yang berjalan ke arah danau itu dengan tenang. Jhonatan mengulurkan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar anaknya itu diserahkan kepadanya. Dengan ragu Calyx menyerahkan anaknya yang baru lahir itu.

"Jhonatan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Berdoa."

"Berdoa?"

"Ya berdoa agar tuhan mengampuni jiwaku yang tega menenggelamkan anakku sendiri di danau ini."

"A..Apa? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya! Kita belum memberikannya nama! Dia anak kita, dia baru saja lahir!"

"Kalau kita memberinya nama kita akan terikat! Sadarlah Calyx jika kita menyimpan anak ini, orang-orang akan membunuh kita karena tuduhan melakukan praktek sihir yang sebenarnya tidak kita lakukan, apa lagi bidan yang membantu kelahirannya mati! Apakah itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan untukmu! Mungkin saja orang orang akan menjadikan anak ini sebagai tontonan atau yang lebih buruk lagi anak ini akan dijadikan sebagai budak!"

Calyx terduduk lemas. Dia tahu perkataan suaminya benar adanya. Dia tahu, tetapi dia tetap idak bisa membiarkan suaminya melakukan semua itu kepada anaknya yang baru lahir itu. Anak itu begitu rapuh dan cantik. Saat pikiranya sedang bersetru tentang sayap yang dimiliki anaknya itu, dia melihat senyum cerah dari anaknya. Dia melihat cahaya di mata emerald anaknya. Dia terlanjur menyayangi anaknya itu. Calyx menagis di pelukan suaminya. Ia menggendong anaknya dan anak itu hanya tertawa senang. Anak itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya akan segera mati.

Jhonatan menarik anak bayi itu dari pelukan Calyx. Air mata membasahi pipinya begitu ia akan meletakkan anaknya itu di permukaan danau itu. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak, dia tidak bisa. Anaknya begitu rapuh. Apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Edwin begitu Edwin tidak melihat adiknya yang baru lahir. Tidak, dia tidak bisa. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam anak bayi itu yang membuatnya ingin terus memeluknya. Anak laki-laki yang sehat dan cantik, tetapi kenapa tuhan harus memberikan cacat itu. Dia tidak ingin membunuh anaknya. Apa lagi dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia begitu menyayanginya.

"A..aku tidak bisa..." Jhonatan Kirkland kembali menggendong anak keempatnya.

"Ayah jangan bunuh Arthur!" Tiba-tiba dari balik pohon keluarlah Edwin Kirkland. Sembari menangis ia menghampiri ayahnya dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Edwin...Edwin apa yang kau lakukan disini dan Arthur?"

"Ha..habis ayah tidak ingin memeberikan adik baruku nama! Kalau ayah tidak ingin memberikannya nama, aku yang akan memberikannya ayah!" Edwin menangis. Membelai kepala adiknya yang masih berada di dalam pelukan ayahnya. Calyx Kirkland ikut menangis melihat adegan itu. Dia memeluk suaminya dan anak pertamanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini Edwin?" Tanya Calyx Kirkland.

"Saat ayah memerintahkanku untuk memanggil pelayan, aku bertemu dengan Sebastian dan menyuruhnya untuk memanggil pelayan lain dan pergi ke tempat ibu bersalin. Saat aku kembali, aku tidak melihat kalian. Lalu aku pergi mencari kalian dan aku melihat kalian masuk ke dalam hutan jadi aku mengikuti kalian." Edwin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Edwin..." Jhonatan berkata lirih, ia melihat anak sulungnya memainkan jari telunjuknya di hidung adiknya.

"Arthur... Arthur nama yang cocok untuk anak ini. Arthur Kirkland." Mr. Kirkland tersenyum.

"Ayah tidak akan membuang Arthurkan?" Edwin memandang ayahnya.

"Tidak anakku, tetapi yang lebih penting adalah membuang sayap ini dulu." Mr. Kirkand menghampiri kudanya dan meronggoh sesuatu yang berada dalam kantung yang diletakkan di dekat pelana kuda. Dia mengambil sebuah pisau kecil.

"A..ayah itu untuk apa?"

"Suamiku?"

"Kita harus memotong sayap ini." Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya keluar dari dalam danau dan mengejutkan mereka semua. Cahaya itu membentuk sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang yang mengenakan gaun putih dan memiliki sayap putih yang membentang. Ia mengulurkan tanga kanannya dengan gemulai membuat bayi Arthur melayang ke pelukannya. Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Arthur yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Wanita itu membelai rambut pirang Arthur dan membuatnya tertidur. Lalu ia menepuk pelan pundak Arthur dan membuat sayap yang berada di punggung Arthur menghilang.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan!" Mr. Kirkland tampak kaget dengan kejadian barusan, pisau di tangannya terjatuh.

"Kembalikan anakku!" Wanita itu melayang ke arah Mr. Kirkland dan memberikan Arthur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jagalah anak itu, jangan biarkan dia terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan, buatlah dia bahagia, jangan pernah biarkan dia tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan kotor. Dia adalah malaikat, kaian harus membiarkanya tetap suci karena lama kelamaan orang disekitarnya akan menyadari kecantikannya." Wanita tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Suamiku, apa itu tadi?" Kelihatannya Mrs. Kirkland masih belum bisa menerima apa yang ia lihat.

"A..Ayah..."

* * *

"Begitulah ceritanya." Edwin mendapat pandangan tidak percaya dari kedua adiknya.

"Kau pasti bercandakan?" Eric benar-benar merasa telah ditipu oleh kakaknya.

"Kau pikir aku mau bercerita panjang lebar hanya untuk membohongi kalian?" Edwin melirik kedua adiknya itu dengan pandangan malas.

"Kau berharap kami mau mempercayai ceritamu itu? I..itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal! I mean Angle? You've got to be joking me!" Deric setengah berteriak membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka memandang mereka.

"Diamlah! Aku juga mengalami hal yang sulit untuk mempercayainya walaupun aku sendiri menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku." Edwin berkata dengan malas.

**PRAANGG**

Tiba-tiba seluruh kaca yang berada di tembok ballroom pecah dan mengagetkan seluruh tamu yang hadir disana. Seluruh lampu padam dan menyisakan kegelapan yang membuat semua tamu undangan yang berada di dalam ballroom itu berteriak histeris.

"Fra...Francis, ada apa ini?" Arthur benar-benar panik.

"Tenanglah Arthur, aku yakin ada penjelasan atas semuanya." Francis mendekap tubuh Arthur dengan erat dan tanpa disadari semua orang yang berada di ballroom itu, Francis tersenyum puas.

* * *

**TOBECONTINUE**

**REVIEW ANDA SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN**


End file.
